Seth's Choice
by Fanofmanythings23
Summary: Seth Clearwater thinks of the Cullen's as a second family but when his older sister Leah shows up and starts trouble Seth feels like he may have to make a choice between his sister and his friends that are the Cullen's. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Enjoy :)


**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! All credit goes to the extremely awesome Stephenie Meyer!**

**Seth's Choice**

Seth was hangin' out at the Cullen's place playing video games with Emmett and Jasper, Jacob was spending time with Ness while Bella and Edward went to hunt. Esme, Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch watching as the boys fought it out on the screen although Alice was paying more attention to her fashion magazine than she was watching the game. Suddenly, Alice sniffed and sensed there was another of the wolves coming over but who she couldn't tell, they all smelt like wet dog to her.

"Another of the wolves is coming but I can't tell which one it is, they all smell the same to me. Wet dog stench. No offense Seth." Alice announced with a sheepish smile.

"None taken, its okay Alice. I think you guys are awesome!" Seth replied with a giant grin. "Hey! what about me? Don't I get a 'No offense'? why does he get one and not me?" Jacob asked pouting.

"Because Jacob, Unlike you Seth is actually nice to us and he_ means _it! You're only nice to us because of Renesmee and even then you keep calling Rose 'Blondie' so Seth deserves it. You don't!" Alice replied and then added "And Thank you Seth, I think you're awesome too." she said with a smile and everyone except Esme nodded in agreement. A minute later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, its Leah anyways." Seth said as he ran to get the door. "Wolf telepathy, remember?" Ness asked like it was obvious.

"Mom wants you home NOW!" Leah said before Seth could say anything.

"No she dosen't, you do! Well, I'm not going anywhere because I like hangin' out with the Cullen's besides you can't make me!" Seth growled at his sister.

"Wanna bet? Seth, get your furry little butt home NOW! I will NOT let you hang around these things so you can get yourself killed, there is a reason we're mortal enemies Now go home!" Leah demanded.

"You are NOT pack alpha Leah and you DON'T command me, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! _You_ go home if you don't want to come hang out with us! You may be they're mortal enemy Leah but I'm NOT and I'm not going home! You don't wanna be here, that's fine but I do! I don't want to have to choose between my sister and my friends but if you can't be nice and accept that they ARE my friends then I'll leave the pack and I'll never talk to you again because I'm sick of this!" Seth explained while trying to stay calm so he wouldn't phase.

Leah just smirked as if to say "yeah Right!"

"I'm not kidding Leah, I mean it! When we helped the Cullens protect Bella and Ness against Sam and the rest of the pack two years ago, do you remember that?" Seth asked and Leah nodded with scowl.

"Well, the Cullens were nothing but nice to you. I mean seriously, even Rose was nice to you and you know as well as I do that she could've been really mean to you especially when you were so mean to her but she wasn't. Rosalie could have told you to get lost but she at least tried to give you a chance and do you know why? Because believe it or not, they are sick of fighting, of being enemies but I'm beginning to think that either you like being they're mortal enemies or you just really hate them that much. What I can't figure out is Why? I mean, What have they ever done to you? Seriously, give me one good reason why you hate them so much and don't say its because of what happened with dad because that wasn't them and the fact that we're supposed to be mortal enemies isn't good enough either. Give me a reason and it had better be a damn good one!" Seth snarled.

Silence

"That's what I thought! So are you going to be nice or are you going to go home? I'm not gonna put up with this anymore, Leah you're my sister and I love you but I hate the way you treat them. You're my sister but if its a choice between my sister and my friends then its my friends because they deserve respect and if you can't give them that and accept that I'll stand by them then I don't want you in my life. I'm sick of the pack's crap about the treaty this and the treaty that which is why I'm leaving the pack. I've been thinking about it for awhile but I need to get out." Seth said just barely calming down.

"You can't leave the pack! Seth without the pack you'd be unprotected!" Leah shouted.

"No he wouldn't! We'd protect him, Seth is a part of our family now and we protect our family with our lives." Esme declared with a stern expression.

"Yeah, Whatever leech! Let's go Seth, we're going home!" Leah said as she glared at Esme viciously.

"I _am_ home Leah and I'm not going anywhere. You on the other hand need to leave because you obviously can't be nice to _us _and I don't want to see you again so leave. Don't write to me, don't call or text me and don't show up here. if I see you around here or I find out you tried to hurt them, ANY of them I will protect them with my life if I have to. When and if you decide you want to be nice and show them the respect they deserve then you can text or call me but until then I don't want to see or hear from you or any of the pack!" seth explained with a stern glare.

Leah went to speak but Seth stopped her. "I don't want to hear it, Good-bye Leah!" Seth said in barely a whisper but Leah heard him.

Esme wrapped her arm around Seth's shoulders and they walked back into the living room to join the rest of _their _family.

* * *

**A/N: when Everyone agreed that Seth was awesome, they all nodded in agreement except Esme but there is a reason for this and that reason is That Esme does think that Seth is awesome but She dosen't like to pick favorites between her family and she considers Seth family so even though she did not nod in agreement Esme still cares very much about Seth, she just didn't want anyone to feel left out. Thanx 4 reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
